Madness
by Daniela Belikov
Summary: Naruto está volviéndose cada vez más loco de dolor, su vida es un completo desastre y a el no parece importarle nada. ¿Quién podrá ser capaz de ayudarlo a cargar con tanta oscuridad?
1. Chapter 1

Aquí va mi primer fanfic de Naruto. Déjenme saber si les gusta.

_**Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece al genio de Masashi Kishimoto no a mí, yo solo tomé prestados los personajes para crear mi historia.**_

**Madness**

**Capítulo 1**

-Naruto… -susurró en medio de un charco de sangre en el suelo –huye… -fueron las últimas y apenas audibles palabras del hombre rubio a su pequeño hijo que al observar claramente como la vida abandonaba los ojos de su padre no hizo más que quedarse estático unos segundos, negándose a creer lo que acababa de pasar.

-Papá…-trató de seguir hablando pero un helado y crudo dolor atravesó su pecho, no pudo pronunciar palabra, pronto un mar de lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, pero él se negaba a dejarlas salir, si lo hacía significaba que lo que estaba ante sus ojos era verdad, su padre y su madre estaban muertos y tirados en el sangriento piso, pero él no podía aceptarlo, no pudieron haberlo dejado solo, se supone que los padres debían proteger a sus hijos para siempre, y más cuando el solo tenía trece años. -No, no, no, no, ¡NO! -gritaba su mente y sin siquiera darse cuenta él mismo comenzó a susurrar esas palabras. Miró una vez más el rostro de su padre y esta vez ya no pudo negarlo, sintió como al fin sus lágrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas pero no pudo importarle menos. El dolor en su pecho se hizo más y más agudo hasta el punto que pensó que él también moriría allí mismo. De repente se dio cuenta de algo, su padre le había dicho que huyera, pero de que podría…

-Vaya –Naruto sintió la presencia de alguien más justo a tiempo que escuchó a alguien hablarle –al fin llegas, mocoso. –siguió hablando aquella voz que le heló la sangre al darse cuenta de su situación.

El rubio volteó su cabeza lentamente hacia la voz y luego se quedó paralizado. -¿Q-Quien eres…? –logró decir con un tartamudeo –Tu… -no logró terminar de preguntar, pero al parecer el sujeto sabía bien lo que él quería saber.

-Oh, ¿quieres saber si fui yo quien ha masacrado a tus queridos padres? –Preguntó sin el más mínimo tacto y hasta con un aire burlesco –Mmmm… pues sí, he sido yo –finalizó con una tenue y arrogante sonrisa.

A pesar del creciente pánico que sentía Naruto no pudo evitar sentir un chispazo de cólera por la manera tan natural y desinteresada en que el hombre le había respondido, como si disfrutara la expresión de dolor que era claramente visible en el rostro del chico. –Tu… -susurró para después gritar con mucha más fuerza que nunca -¡ERES UN MALDITO BASTARDO!, ¿¡CÓMO PUDISTE!, ¡VOY A ARRANCAR CADA PEDAZO DE TU PIEL LENTA Y DOLOROSAMENTE ANTES DE MATARTE!.-

El hombre solo levantó levemente las cejas antes de sonreír, ese mocoso era más valiente de lo que parecía. –Mmm… bueno chiquillo, eso es interesante y todo –dijo como si la mirada asesina del rubio no le impactara mucho, y no lo hacía –pero… -sonrió –pero ahora solo empieza la mejor parte –dijo con un brillo de emoción que enseguida mató todo rastro de valentía que Naruto había sentido momentos antes -¿Te gustan los juegos, pequeño?, porque nos vamos a divertir mucho –decía mientras se acercaba al ojiazul lentamente mientras éste retrocedía…

.

.

.

Naruto abrió rápidamente los ojos, encontrándose con la oscuridad de su habitación. Maldijo unas cuantas veces por haber tenido otra vez esa pesadilla, la tenía casi todas las noches y sabía muy bien que no podría volver a dormirse. Siempre quedaba atormentado después de eso.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió bruscamente dejando que un rayo de luz proveniente del pasillo entrara al cuarto y Naruto pudo observar la figura recortada de su padrino contra la luz. Tuvo tiempo de recomponer su expresión un poco antes de que el peliblanco encendiera la luz.

-Naruto –dijo Jiraiya no pudiendo ocultar su preocupación -¿De nuevo tienes…?-

-No te preocupes –le cortó el rubio un poco bruscamente –estoy bien.-

Jiraiya se lo quedó viendo un momento –Está bien –dijo al fin –si quieres hablar sobre eso yo te podría escuchar… -el peliblanco paró de hablar cuando se dio cuenta de la mirada que le estaba lanzando el ojiazul, una mirada que decía claramente que no quería hablar del tema. –Bueno… -suspiró –descansa… -cerró la puerta.-

Cuando Naruto vio que su padrino salió solo pudo suspirar recostarse nuevamente en la cama. Sabía que Jiraiya estaba preocupado por sus pesadillas y que trataba de acercársele para ayudarlo pero el simplemente no podía… abrirse, le costaba mucho hablar sobre cosas personales y aunque quería seguir adelante… aun así se sentía incómodo con temas personales. Después del "incidente" causante de sus pesadillas Naruto fue llevado a varios psicólogos y psiquiatras que le habían diagnosticado quien sabe qué, en realidad no había prestado mucha atención y le importaba muy poco si estaba loco de remate, solo sabía que debía tomar algunos medicamentos para no perder completamente la locura, supuso. Aunque en verdad quería que pararan sus pesadillas y sus ataques de pánico, porque aun estando despierto a veces se le venían de golpe a la cabeza esos horribles recuerdos haciéndolo gritar y gritar sin importar donde estuviese. Quizá sea por eso que sus compañeros de clase lo evitaban, porque estaba loco y creían que en cualquier momento el decidiera matarlos a todos de repente y sin ninguna contemplación. Tal vez no están tan lejos de la realidad, porque aún después de tres años el sentía como si hubiese sido ayer la noche que marcó su vida para siempre, la noche en que el… que el… la noche en la que cayó en ese gigantesco agujero negro lleno de oscuridad, tristeza y odio.

.

.

.

Hinata iba de camino a la escuela cuando vio por el rabillo de su ojo un destello dorado. Su corazón enseguida empezó a latir a mil cuando se dio cuenta de quien se trataba. Nada más y nada menos que de Uzumaki Naruto, el chico solitario de su clase, el chico que solo sobresalía por su mirada ausente y sin emoción que siempre tenía cuando pensaba que nadie lo estaba viendo, pero ella siempre lo veía, siempre estaba al tanto de todo lo que decía o hacía, porque el rubio de ojos azules que ahora se encontraba justo al lado de ella con la mirada fija en la nada sin siquiera notar la presencia de la chica era el amor platónico de Hinata desde que tenía memoria. No pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando fijó la vista en sus labios un segundo, pero se obligó a apartar la vista antes de ser descubierta, cosa que dudaba mucho porque aunque el chico caminaba justo a su lado, parecía estar a millones de años luz de distancia, un zombie andante, una cáscara vacía sin vida. A Hinata no le sorprendió verlo en ese estado, aunque no siempre había sido así, el solía ser un niño extremadamente alegre, ruidoso e hiperactivo, pero desde hace tres años todo había cambiado, desde hace tres años el amor eterno de la ojiperla se había convertido en un muerto en vida. Esos pensamientos la entristecieron un poco, porque aunque Naruto se esforzaba por actuar como siempre frente a todos, ella sabía que el rubio solo finjía, su sonrisa ya no era la de antes, sus ojos ya no brillaban de alegría y hasta ahora no había vuelto a escuchar su risa. Antes de deprimirse demasiado la peliazul decidió hablarle para saludarlo.

-N-Narut-to-kun –tartamudeó –B-buenos d-días –se maldijo así misma por su tartamudeo y el sonrojo más que evidente que debería tener en su rostro.-

-Hinata… -Naruto parpadeó un poco por la sorpresa, ya que no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de la Hyuga –Buenos días. –respondió dándole una de sus usuales sonrisas falsas que ella regresó aunque sabía que el rubio solo fingía. -¿Desde cuándo estás ahí? –preguntó.-

-Etto… Y-Yo… b-bueno… d-desde hace p-poc-o –A penas pudo tartamudear sintiéndose una imbécil por no poder dejar de sonrojarse y ponerse nerviosa por la presencia del rubio.

Naruto no entendió muy bien lo que la chica dijo, pero por suerte ya habían llegado al instituto. –Okay… -dijo el Uzumaki no muy seguro de que decir –Bueno, Hinata adiós. –y se alejó lo más pronto posible de Hinata, ya que no le gustaba hablar con alguien mucho tiempo.

Por su parte la peliazul no pudo hacer más que verlo alejarse y suspirar con un poco de tristeza, le preocupaba Naruto y sabía que él no actuaba de esa manera por mera grosería, simplemente no le gustaba acercarse mucho a nadie. –Naruto-kun –susurró antes de ella seguir por su propio camino.

.

.

.

Ya en el salón de clases, un grupo de chicas realmente escandalosas rodeaban como buitres aun joven de cabellos y ojos azabache que les prestaba la más mínima atención al grupo de fastidiosas que parecían seguirlo a todos lados sin notar que el chico obviamente se fastidiaba por eso y les era indiferente, aunque esto al parecer solo las animaba a hostigarlo más. Sasuke nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero no le molestaba del todo que la atención femenina siempre solía robársela el, después de todo era un chico y esto solo hacía que su ya de por si gigante ego se agrandara aún más.

-Oh Sasuke-kun, eres tan guapo cuando finges indiferencia –suspiró una pelirosa que se hizo camino a través del grupo de fangirls

-hmp –fue todo lo que dijo Sasuke, haciendo que cada una de las chicas gritaran de emoción y cayeran desmayadas al piso. El azabache tuvo que ocultar una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia, nunca se cansaría de eso.

-Teme –dijo un ojiazul sin mucha emoción en su tono sentándose al lado de Sasuke esquivando a las chicas desmayadas por todo el piso –deberías dejar de hacer que todas las chicas caigan por ahí inconscientes, eso no puede ser bueno. –Finalizó el Uzumaki.-

-Es solo mi encanto natural, dobe, no puedo evitarlo –dijo Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa arrogante –Solo estás celoso porque nunca ninguna chica se te acerca.-

-Claro… -dijo distraídamente el rubio, haciendo que Sasuke le prestara más atención. Se veía de un humor más sombrío de lo habitual y eso era decir ya mucho, el pelinegro se preguntó si había tenido otra pesadilla, eso le preocupó un poco, pero sabía que Naruto no querría hablar de ello, así que lo mejor era tratar de distraerlo.

-Me pregunto… -dijo Sasuke casualmente –si la razón por la cual ninguna chica se te acerca es por esos rumores… ya sabes… -el azabache se dio cuenta de que el rubio se tensó un poco así que habló rápidamente –lo que dijo Sai aquella vez sobre que tu… "amiguito" no es nada del otro mundo. –Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio como todos los colores subían al rostro de Naruto. 3… 2… 1…-

-¡TEMEEEEEEE! –Rugió Naruto levantándose de golpe de la silla, haciendo que todos voltearan a ver y señalando a Sasuke con un dedo acusador -¡TIENES QUE SALIR CON ESE TEMA! ¡YA TE HE DICHO QUE MI "AMIGUITO" ES LO SUFICIENTEMENTE GRANDE! ¡MALDITA SEA! –Todos los presentes quedaron anonadados para después estallar en fuertes carcajadas, haciendo que el rubio se avergonzara más y sujetara a Sasuke por el cuello de su camisa acercándolo a el –Ahora sí que acabaré contigo teme –amenazó el rubio conteniendo su ira. Sasuke solo sonrío.

-Naruto –habló una voz detrás de ellos que ambos conocían –lo siento pero Sasuke tiene razón, tu pene es muy pequeño –dijo Sai de manera neutra, haciendo que todos se doblaran de la risa aún más.

-Mmm, sabes Naruto, me pregunto cómo es que Sai sabe tanto sobre tu "amiguito" –el azabache sonrió con burla ante el tremendo sonrojo de Naruto –Es muy sospechoso…-

-¡CÁLLATE TEME! ¡Y TU SAI, DEJA DE DECIR QUE MI MALDITO PENE ES PEQUEÑO! –dijo el ojiazul volteándose hacia el pálido chico que permanecía con esa extraña sonrisa en su cara. -¡ESO SUENA RARO, DEMONIOS! –Terminó fulminándolo con la mirada.

Sasuke sonrió viendo la escena, había conseguido distraer a Naruto. Objetivo logrado.

.

.

.

En el descanso, una chica de cabellos negro azulado y ojos que recordaban a la luna observaba desde lejos a su amor platónico sentado solo a la sombra de un árbol mientras dormía. Ella sabía que observar al chico que te gusta mientras duerme era bastante raro pero no podía evitarlo, el rostro de Naruto reflejaba mucha calma y paz mientras dormía y ella nunca lo veía tan tranquilo, siempre estaba con una expresión de dolor como si cargara como muchos kilos encima de él y tal vez era así, lo que hacía que la Hyuga se deprimiera un poco. Miró a todos lados para saber si había alguien cerca, pero al parecer los únicos cerca eran el rubio y la chica acosadora, pensó con un pequeño sonrojo. Caminó lentamente hacia el chico y se paró delante de él observándolo más detenidamente, importándole ya poco el nuevo nivel de acosadora que había alcanzado. El rostro del Uzumaki estaba siendo tenuemente iluminado por los rayos del sol que se filtraban a través de las ramas del árbol, haciendo parecer como si brillara con luz propia con un aspecto angelical. Las marcas en sus mejillas que ella siempre había considerado adorables estaban ahí presentes y ella sintió un deseo de tocarlas pero se contuvo, aún no cruzaría eses límite de acosadora. Su cabello rubio estaba desordenado como siempre y le daban un aire salvaje contrastando con la apariencia angelical de antes. Sus pestañas eran largas y rubias que solo podía n admirarse desde cerca. Por último sus labios, la joven sintió un escalofrío al observarlos y se sonrojó un poco. Estaban entreabiertos, dejando escapar el aliento del rubio y esta vez tuvo un momento muy difícil al tratar de no besarlo.

Pero de repente Naruto comenzó a fruncir el ceño y removerse un poco, luego empezó a respirar agitadamente y su expresión de paz se transformó en una de angustia, dolor y sufrimiento que alertaron a la ojiperla. El rubio empezó a murmuran entre sueños como un niño pequeño suplicando. Hinata supo enseguida que estaba teniendo una horrible pesadilla y su alma se partió en mil pedazos cuando el chico empezó a decir "mamá" y "papá" de una manera muy angustiada. Ella no sabía qué hacer, pero al final solo actuó por instinto, sentándose al lado de su amor y abrazándolo con dulzura y cariño. Naruto al sentir un nuevo calor a su lado se aferró a él y su respiración fue regulándose poco a poco sin soltar a la chica, pegándola más hacia su cuerpo. Hinata al ver que ya se había relajado se sonrojó furiosamente por lo que había hecho, trató de soltarse del abrazo pero Naruto apretó aún más su agarre así que se quedó quieta pensando en qué hacer.

-No me dejes… -murmuró el rubio aún dormido.

Hinata no pudo contra eso así que simplemente se dejó abrazar y se dejó disfrutar de la sensación de tener los brazos del rubio a su alrededor, mientras se relajaba cada vez más y más… y finalmente sus ojos se cerraron.

.

.

.

Naruto abrió lentamente los ojos para observar el cielo azul a través de las ramas de los árboles, no tardó en darse cuenta que había dormido más de lo debido, así que cuando intentó levantarse y sintió un peso sobre él se extrañó así que volteo el rostro a un lado. Lo que vio no pudo dejarlo más sorprendido. Una chica con cabello largo y negro tenía los brazos alrededor suyo y el a su vez la tenía a ella abrazada como si fuera un maldito salvavidas. ¿Cómo es que Hinata estaba a su lado dormida y abrazándolo y el a ella? Se acordó que justo cuando estaba a punto de tener una de sus pesadillas sintió un extraño calor y se aferró a él como la vida misma porque le hacía sentir seguro. ¿Ese calor era… Hinata? El rubio estaba muy confundido e incómodo pues no sabía cómo hacer para despertarla. La miró y se sonrojó levemente al darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaban. No podía negar que la chica era linda. Nunca le había prestado especial atención pero ahora que la miraba… sacudiendo su cabeza sacó esos pensamientos y dispuso a despertarla.

-Hinata –dijo mientras la zarandeaba suavemente –Hinata, despierta.-

La chica solo se quejó y se aferró más a Naruto que no sabía qué hacer, sabiendo lo roja que debería estar su cara ahora. –Hinata -le habló al oído y no pudo evitar sentir el aroma a lilas que despedía la Hyuga. –Hinata –la sacudió más fuerte.-

Hinata abrió perezosamente los ojos y el rubio se quedó admirado al ver esas dos lunas que tenía, la chica le recordaba a la noche. Ella lo observó un momento confundida para luego abrir desmesuradamente los ojos y sonrojarse furiosamente al mismo tiempo. Naruto pensó que se veía adorable.

-N-Nar-ruto-kun –dijo antes de alejarse rápidamente del rubio como si le quemara. El ojiazul trató de no efenderse. –Etto… y-yo no… -empezó a jugar con sus dedos –N-No es l-lo que… -la pobre chica estaba muy mortificada –Y-Yo…-no pudo más así que se alejó corriendo del lugar como alma que lleva el diablo, dejando a un ojiazul bastante confundido por su comportamiento.

.

.

.

FIN DEL PRIMER CAPÍTULO, espero no haberlos aburrido mucho.

Debo decir que este FanFic fue inspirado en otro llamado "Uzumaki Naruto Orenji no Kitsune**" **de alvaraiz. Deberían leerlo si no lo han hecho.

Dejen comentarios (ojalá positivos).

…


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, les aclaro que en este FanFic los personajes tienen la misma edad que en Naruto Shippuden. Gracias por los comentarios.

Aquí va el segundo capítulo.

_**Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece al genio de Masashi Kishimoto no a mí, yo solo tomé prestados los personajes para crear mi historia.**_

**Madness**

**Capítulo 2**

Naruto volvió a suspirar, últimamente lo hacía con bastante frecuencia. Trató de concentrarse nuevamente en lo que sea que Kakashi-sensei estuviera diciendo pero como sospechaba, era inútil. Él sabía muy bien que nunca fue un alumno destacado pero era preocupante como habían decaído sus calificaciones desde los últimos tres años. Era un milagro que no lo hubieran reprobado aún, pero eso era gracias a la ayuda de sus profesores que parecían preocuparse mucho por él, aunque si seguía como iba, muy pronto reprobaría y no habría poder divino que lo salvara.

Pero eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

-Naruto. –le llamó Kakashi-sensei y el rubio inmediatamente saltó sorprendido. No se había dado cuenta en que momento el salón de clases se había vaciado, dejándolos solos a él y a su profesor.

-D-Dígame, Kakashi-sensei –Naruto trató de aparentar tranquilidad.

-Otra vez te quedaste en las nubes durante la clase –el peligris lo miró duramente a través del su único ojo visible –no tengo que recordarte tu terrible desempeño académico en esta materias y en todas, ¿o si?-.

-Y-Yo no… -el rubio no sabía que decir para justificarse –lo siento. –Bajó la mirada-.

Kakashi solo suspiró –Escucha Naruto, sé que todo lo que te ha… pasado ha sido muy difícil para ti, pero tienes que encontrar la forma de seguir adelante –puso una mano en el hombro del rubio –tus padres así lo hubieran querido –ante este último comentario, el ojiazul se tensó y Kakashi pudo notarlo. El tema de sus padres aún seguía siendo tabú para Naruto –Oye…-

-Lo he entendido –Interrumpió el rubio –no se preocupe sensei –sonrió forzadamente y se deshizo de la mano que el peligris aún tenía en su hombro, no le gustaba mucho que lo tocaran -¿puedo irme ya? –preguntó.

-Adelante –dijo el peligris resignado –puedes irte.-

Naruto no perdió tiempo para salir prácticamente corriendo del salón mientras Kakashi lo seguía con la mirada. No parecía quedar ni una pizca de tanta alegría que solía tener antes, pero no podía culparlo. Ese chico había sufrido demasiado.

-Naruto… -susurró -¿estarás bien algún día…?-.

.

.

.

Hinata estaba a punto de empezar su almuerzo cuando cierto rubio de ojos azules entró a la cafetería como un fantasma vagando sin rumbo. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar su último encuentro. Ya había pasado una semana y desde entonces cada vez que lo veía caminar cerca de ella, simplemente se alejaba todo lo que podía de él por la enorme vergüenza que enseguida la inundaba, sin embargo a éste parecía no importarle o tan solo la ignoraba, cosa que no sorprendió a la ojiperla. Naruto parecía no tener interés por nada nunca, ni siquiera por él mismo.

La peliazul dirigió una mirada general a la cafetería y tampoco le sorprendió ver lo que encontró. Todos miraban al Uzumaki como si de un bicho raro en insignificante se tratara, pero también había temor en sus miradas. Corrían rumores desde hace tres años sobre lo que pasó con Naruto la noche en que sus padres murieron, rumores que ella no creía para nada porque eran realmente ridículos, cosas como "Naruto mató a sus padres el mismo día de su cumpleaños porque no recibió el regalo que él quería" o "Naruto quería quedarse con todo el dinero de sus padres así que los asesinó". Hinata se indignaba cada vez que escuchaba una de esas barbaridades, no sabía cómo es que la gente podía llegar a ser tan ignorante y estúpida, pero claro, ninguno de ellos se atrevía a decirle esas cosas en la cara a Naruto, porque el primero y único que lo hizo terminó medio muerto después de la tremenda golpiza que el rubio le dio, y eso solo sirvió para que la gente llegara a creer en esos estúpidos rumores y lo despreciaran aún más, aunque cuando éste se encontraba en compañía de Sasuke actuaban como si nada y hasta le llegaban a hablar amablemente.

Hipócritas_._

La Hyuga logró ver un rápido movimiento cerca del Uzumaki, para que después se estrellara en el pecho de éste un tomate podrido. Luego se estrellaron más y más alimentos contra el rubio que simplemente se quedó parado ahí mientras casi todos los estudiantes le arrojaban sus almuerzos. A Naruto no pudo importarle menos la situación así que esperó pacientemente a que terminaran. Cuando lo hicieron, el rubio solo alzó su cabeza en alto y les dio una mirada fría y vacía a todos los presentes que sintieron un escalofrío de temor recorrerles, pensando que el ojiazul estallaría y los masacraría a todos, pero el dio media vuelta y empezó a dirigirse a la salida, cuando esta se abrió, revelando a un Sasuke sonriente con un ejército de fan girls detrás de él, pero se detuvo abruptamente al ver la apariencia de Naruto y su sonrisa se congeló en su rostro. El silencio y la tensión eran tan densos que se podrían haber cortado con un cuchillo. El azabache se deshizo de sus fans que ya no sonreían tampoco y se dirigió con paso lento hasta quedar al frente de Naruto y mirarlo un momento. Volteó su cabeza para mirar de una forma increíblemente siniestra a todos los que se encontraban ahí, que se atemorizaron hasta el punto de casi orinarse sus pantalones. El Uchiha estaba terriblemente furioso y su aura asesina era perfectamente percibida por todos.

-Cuando me entere de quien fue esta idea, deseará no haber nacido nunca –hablo con una voz mortalmente seria –les dije que no se acercaran a Naruto.

Todos asintieron y tragaron saliva, mientras Sasuke tomaba a un silencioso Naruto del brazo y lo sacaba rápidamente de ahí, conteniendo su furia. Esto no se iba a quedar así, alguien iba a pagárselas muy caro.

Mientras tanto Hinata observaba todo con una ligera sonrisa, se había aliviado al ver entrar a Sasuke y rescatar a Naruto de esa, sabía que ahora todos iban a estar terriblemente asustados como para actuar así por un tiempo, y también sabía que quien sea que haya planeado eso iba a arrepentirse toda su vida, y eso muy a pesar de su naturaleza bondadosa la hacía sentir feliz y satisfecha.

Al menos Naruto aún tenía personas además de ella que se preocupaban por él.

.

.

.

-Maldita sea teme, no es para tanto –dijo un exasperado rubio, ya que desde que lo sacó casi a rastras de la cafetería, lo metió en su auto y lo empujó adentro de su apartamento, no había dicho palabra alguna, pero se notaba a leguas lo iracundo que estaba –ya cálmate –bufó molesto.-

-¿Qué no es para tanto?-habló el azabache por fin -¿¡QUE ME CALME!? –Gritó perdiendo la calma –DEMONIOS, NARUTO, ¿¡COMO PUEDES ESTAR TAN TRANQUILO DESPUÉS DE LO QUE HA PASADO!? ¿¡ES QUE ACASO NO TE IMPORTA LO QUE PASE CONTIGO!? –Sasuke estaba realmente enojado, muy muy muy enojado.-

-La verdad es que no –respondió calmadamente el rubio –son una partida de ignorantes con el cerebro del tamaño de una nuez, me importa una mierda que me odien.-

-¡QUE ME JODAN! –El pelinegro no podía dejar de gritar, su ira contenida estaba saliendo a flote al fin -¡TÚ IDIOTA!, ¡NO SE TRATA DE ESO! –Suspiró y empezó a respirar lentamente tratando de calmarse –Naruto –lo miró –no se trata de que te importe lo que piensen o no, lo que es realmente preocupante aquí es el hecho de que te humillen de esa forma y tú no hagas una mierda para detenerlos porque te vale un puto pepino lo que te suceda –suspiró –eso no puede ser normal…-

-¿Acaso olvidas que estoy loco? -El ojiazul sonrió un poco –nada de lo que yo haga, piense o sienta puede ser normal –sentenció-.

-Sobre eso… -Sasuke se removió un poco inquieto -¿has seguido tomando tus medicamentos? –le miró esperando una respuesta por parte del rubio-.

-¡NO ME JODAS TEME! –Naruto lo miró con algo de asco –¡DEJA DE ACTUAR COMO UNA MALDITA MAMÁ GALLINA PROTECTORA! –Sus palabras hicieron enrojecer levemente al Uchiha.-

-¡YO NO ACTÚO COMO UNA MAMÁ GALLINA! –Gritó el azabache sintiendo como toda su ira regresaba de golpe -¡SIMPLEMENTE TE HICE UNA PUTA PREGUNTA! –Ahora más que cabreado, Sasuke sujetó a Naruto del cuello de su camisa y lo arrastró literalmente hasta el baño, en donde lo metió aún con ropa en la ducha y la abrió sin contemplación alguna, haciendo que su amigo rubio lo mirara con sorpresa y enojo mezclados.-

-¿¡POR QUÉ DEMONIOS HICISTE ESO!? –Le gritó al Uchiha que estaba impasible, eso lo hizo enfurecerse más -¡HEY SASUKE! ¡RESPONDE!-.

-Estás todo sucio de comida, al igual que tu ropa –contestó simplemente mirándolo-.

-¿¡Y CUÁL ES LA GRAN IDEA!? –Siguió gritando el rubio -¿¡METERME A MI Y A TI PARA BAÑARNOS LOS DOS JUNTOS!?-.

-¡C-CLARO QUE NO! –Sasuke volvió a ruborizarse -¡POR DIOS NARUTO! ¿PODRÍAS DEJAR DE DECIR COSAS TAN GAY?-.

-Entonces podrías salir de una buena vez del baño –El Uzumaki estaba ahora más tranquilo –a menos claro que quieras ver cómo me desnudo.-

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA DOBE! –El azabache salió hecho una furia del baño.-

Naruto se desvistió entonces y dejó que el agua recorriera su cuerpo desnudo, tratando de relajarse. Llevó sus manos sus cabellos dorados y masajeó su cuero cabelludo, para después empezar a tallar fuertemente con las yemas de sus dedos, se le había venido de repente uno de esos horribles recuerdos a la mente que tanto lo atormentaban. Apretó los ojos cerrados en un intento de bloquearlos. –Maldición… -murmuró empezando a angustiarse, la verdad es que había olvidado tomar su medicación estos dos últimos días y al parecer estaba empezando a sufrir las consecuencias. Maldijo nuevamente, se estaba empezando a desesperar y eso no era bueno, pronto tendría un ataque de pánico.

La puerta del baño se abrió de golpe dejando ver a un Sasuke un poco agitado, el azabache se estaba empezando a preocupar, pensando que tal vez el idiota de su amigo había decidido suicidarse metiendo la cabeza en el retrete o algo por el estilo. Lo que encontró en cambio fue a un Naruto completamente desnudo y mirándolo con sorpresa, para después empezar a gritar como un loco poseso.

-¡TEMEEEEEEEE! –Naruto se tapó rápidamente con una toalla -¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!? –El rubio empezó a señalarlo con su dedo acusatorio -¿¡QUE ACASO VINISTE A ESPIARME MIENTRAS ME DUCHO!? -.

-¡CLARO QUE NO IMBÉCIL! –Sasuke le gritó de vuelta -¡SIMPLEMENTE VINE A VER SI TE HABÍAS SUICIDADO PORQUE TE TARDASTE MUCHO!-.

-¿¡BUENO QUE ESPERAS!?-El Uzumaki lo fulminó con la mirada -¡LÁRGATE!-.

El Uchiha se fue rápidamente un poco avergonzado con lo que acababa de pasar y más con otro pensamiento que se le vino a la mente –Ciertamente Sai es un mentiroso… su amiguito no es nada pequeño.-

Mientras tanto Naruto no pudo evitar pensar que Sasuke había llegado en el mejor momento, por muy vergonzoso que fuera.

.

.

.

Naruto estaba en la puerta de su apartamento junto con Sasuke, quien regresaría al Instituto para tratar de alcanzar las últimas clases, quiso que Naruto también fuera pero al final decidió que lo mejor era dejarlo solo un momento.

-Bueno dobe, espero que no aproveches esto para salir a emborracharte y acostarte con una chica al azar –dijo el azabache bastante serio –no salgas hasta que tu padrino llegue-.

El ojiazul alzó una ceja –Bueno, bueno, aquí vamos con el "modo mamá gallina protectora" otra vez…-El azabache le dio un golpe en la cabeza que le sacó un chichón al rubio-.

-¡Es en serio idiota! –Le miró duramente –déjate de bromas.-

-Ya entendí, ya entendí ¿bien? –Lo miró con rencor –pero tal vez necesito un poco de sake para…-

-NARUTO –La mirada de Sasuke no daba lugar a replicas, haciendo que su rubio amigo suspirara con resignación.-

-Está bien, como digas –murmuró el ojiazul molesto –ahora largo.-

El pelinegro se lo quedó viendo un momento antes de dar media vuelta e irse, haciendo sonreír a Naruto, que enseguida fue corriendo a su habitación a coger su celular. Buscó en sus contactos el número de cierta chica, sonrió al encontrarla y la llamó inmediatamente, su sonrisa se amplió cuando le contestó-.

-Bueno, bueno –una voz seductora habló al otro lado de la línea -¿a qué debo el gusto de tu llamada?-

-Sabes muy bien lo que quiero, Shion –el Uzumaki también usó su voz más sexy -¿puedes venir ahora?-.

-Estoy allá en cinco -respondió la chica y colgó la llamada-.

Bueno Sasuke, no será con ninguna chica al azar, pensó Naruto.

.

.

.

Naruto besaba el cuello de la chica rubia que tenía aprisionada contra la mesa de la cocina, tratando de quitarle las bragas, la única prenda que le quedaba y ella a su vez acariciaba con sus manos la imponente erección del ojiazul que se endurecía cada vez más con las caricias de Shion, haciendo que éste gruñera de puro placer.

-Joder… -dijo Naruto –lo haces tan bien… -apretó sus ojos cerrados.-

-Oh, cariño… -dijo la rubia agitada por la mano del Uzumaki acariciando su intimidad –tu tampoco lo haces mal… -Shion gimió suavemente-.

El rubio estaba en su límite, así que no aguantó más, puso a la chica de espaldas y la penetró salvajemente de una estocada, haciendo que ella gritara por el éxtasis, le gustaba que fuera rudo con ella –si… si… si… oh…-repetía una y otra vez la chica de ojos violeta, llena de pura excitación.-

-Maldición… -gruñó el rubio, embistiéndola cada vez más fuerte –estás tan caliente… -con una de sus manos alcanzó un pecho de Shion para apretarlo, haciendo que ella gimiera fuertemente-.

-Más duro… -jadeó ella –más duro…-

-Te voy a dar tan duro que te partiré en dos –gruñó el rubio, excitando todavía más a la chica –ya verás…-

Los gemidos y gruñidos se escucharon por el apartamento por un largo rato más.

.

.

.

Naruto estaba acostado en su cama mirando hacía el techo, con una botella de sake en su mano. Shion se acababa de ir luego de que hayan tenido sexo en casi todas las superficies del lugar, menos su cama, por supuesto. Nunca se acostaba con nadie en ella, no quería contaminarla. Tomó otro trago de la botella, tratando de sentirse mejor.

No funcionaba.

La verdad es que solo usaba el sexo como una manera de olvidar momentáneamente el dolor, y funcionaba, pero después siempre se sentía asqueado con él mismo, asqueado y usado, sin ningún valor. Volvió a tomar otro trago, tal vez si se desmayaba por un rato, tendría un poco de paz.

.

.

.

Fin del segundo capítulo. Dejen comentarios.

Es mi primera vez experimentando con un poco de lemon y no quise hacerlo muy largo porque para Naruto no significó nada, y también es mi primer FanFic real.

Juzguen ustedes.


End file.
